Tell Me What Is Love KAISOO
by jonginbae
Summary: Kaisoo GS! Kai Jongin Kyungsoo Do / Chanyeol / Baekhyun / Member EXO based my true story. Disaat kita berusaha namun sia sia. Kadang cinta juga butuh pengorbanan. Kapan kau akan melihatku sepenuhnya Jongin? / "Aku Mencintaimu Kim Jongin" Chaptered Story.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, this is my first post

Jongin, Girl! Kyungsoo.

based my true story.

enjoy!

**.Tell me what is love.**

Kyungsoo mengeratkan selimut yang ia kenakan. Udara di luar memang begitu dingin sehingga membuat siapapun akan memilih untuk berdiam diri di kasurnya. Ya, udara diluar begitu dingin, sama dengan hatinya yang sekarang merasa dingin.. hampa.. sangat.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya kyungsoo menangis. Bukan karena tanpa sebab. Tapi alasannya menangis selalu sama. Masalah yang ia hadapi selalu bergelut dengan orang yang sama.

Kalau bisa ia pindah dari sini dan membuka lembaran baru di hidupnya, membersihkan segala yang ia pikirkan mungkin akan ia lakukan. Namun apa daya bagi kyungsoo. Sudah dapat ada di tempat itu juga cukup membuatnya senang.

Harusnya kyungsoo disini fokus terhadap apa yang menjadi kewajibannya, Mahasiswa tingkat satu yang **seharusnya dan memang seharusnya** belajar dengan giat seperti yang lain.

[ 09:49 PM KTS ]

Tidak ada satupunn pesan yang datang, tidak ada satupun riwayat panggilan yang berarti. Kyungsoo semakin ciut dengan pikirannya. Akhinya kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari apartementnya, mungkin diam di balkon dapat memperbaiki moodnya.

Padahal sekarang masih awal November, tapi udara sudah makin dingin saja. Kyungsoo tetap setia memegang ponsel miliknya, berharap ada notifikasi yang akan menyenangkan dirinya. Namun sudah lebih dari lima jam ia menunggu namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Kyungsoo tersenyum...**_Miris_**

Mungkin seharunsya ia memang tidak terjebak dengan orang ini.

Seharusnya kyungsoo tidak memasang topeng lebih lama sampai sekarang.

'Huuuh' keluh kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memilih mematikan ponselnya itu, lalu memilih masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

.

.

.

Seoul IT University, disinilah semuanya di mulai.

**.Tell me what is love.**

Seperti biasa, jadwal hari ini dimulai sejak pukul tujuh pagi. Namun karena dekatnya, kyungsoo memilih untuk berjalan kaki dari apartemennya.

Mood kyungsoo sebenarnya makin memburuk saja, tadi pagi ada pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dan isinya selalu sama.

**To : Do Kyungsoo**

**From : Kim Jong In**

**Maaf kyungsoo ya, aku baru membaca pesanmu. **

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya kyungsoo diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang ia kagumi. Dulu, kyungsoo tidak pernah memaafkan orang yang telah menghianatinya walau dalam diam. Namun kali ini beda, entah apa yang dimiliki oleh orang ini sehingga kyungsoo yang saat itu menangis bisa memaafkan orang ini.

Kyungsoo itu paling benci penghianatan.

Kyungsoo tidak suka jika ia di nomor dua-kan.

Harusnya saat itu kyungsoo tidak meng'iya'kan permohonan maaf orang itu. Harusnya kyungsoo bisa menjadi kyungsoo yang dulu. Kyungsoo yang tegar.

Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi kelas dimulai. Kyungsoo mengedarkan matanya untuk melihat sekitar.

'Dimana jongin?' Batinnya.

Sedetik setelah itu munculah orang yang membuatnya 'berantakan' sedari kemarin dan seperti biasa wajah cueknya itu tidak pernah lepas dari mukanya.

Melewati kyungsoo begitu saja seolah tidak terjadi apa apa.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membuang nafas kasar, ini biasa terjadi namun ia memang belum terbiasa. Jongin itu cuek...sangat cuek sampai kyungsoo merasa bahwa sampai saat ini kyungsoo lah yang paling berusaha mempertahankan hubungan ini.

**Sahabat.**

**Friendship.**

Tidak lebih dari itu, seharusnya kyungsoo tidak merasa sedih karena toh jelas bahwa mereka hanya sekedar sahabat.

Yang berbagi waktu bersama.

Yang berbagi warna di hidup mereka.

Yang berbagi **Ciuman** entah itu kening, mata,pipi, ataupun bibir mereka sudah pernah seperti itu.

Setelah jam pertama berakhir, Jongin berinisiatif menegur kyungsoo mengajaknya makan siang bersama seperti biasa. Jongin duduk di kursi sebelah kyungsoo dan memandangi kyungsoo.

"Ada apa jongin?"

"Aku lapar, ayo kita makan!"

"Okay baiklah, namun setelah ini antarkan aku ke apartementku. Aku lelah berjalan"

"Yayaya ayo cepat"

Jongin menggandeng tangan kyungsoo. Ya pemandangan biasa umumnya, dan buruknya semua orang tau kalau Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu sangat dekat. Tidak jarang saat dikelas mereka saling berlovey dovey seperti sepasang kekasih. Entah itu saling bergandengan tangan, ataupun jongin yang sering memainkan rambut halus ini memang hal kecil, Sebenarnya hal itu hanya akan menjadi seperlima dari kehidupan kyungsoo tapi faktanya justru itu mengambil seluruh kehidupannya.

Banyak orang yang menyangka kalau kita ini sepasang kekasih. Tapi setiap ada yang bertanya seperti itu. Entah jongin ataupu kyungsoo hanya bisa berkata

_"Kita tidak berpacaran kok, haha. Kita hanya teman"_

Selalu seperti itu dan itulah yang membuat kyungsoo sebenarnya muak.

Di satu saat kyungsoo sangat senang diperlakukan seperti itu, diberi kasih sayang mungkin masuk dalam "Kyungsoo's Needed" nomer satu. Karena faktor keluarga yang buruk akan kasih sayang, hanya ibunya kyungsoo saja yang menyayangi kyungsoo sepenuh hati.

Berbeda dengan ayahnya yang seenaknya menikahi wanita lain.

Cih penghianatan...

Apa maksud dari kata "Cinta pertama seorang gadis adalah ayahnya yang menyayanginya"

**It just a fucking asshole quotes ever.**

Kyungsoo tentu seorang gadis normal yang menginginkan cinta yang sejati untuk dirinya, namun ya seberapapun kyungsoo menginginkanya yang ia dapat itu hanyalah pengorbanan sia sia dan penantian panjang.

Diam...

Situasi di cafe itu hanyalah diam. Kyungsoo yang memilih untuk diam dan seperti biasa jongin dengan ego tingginya memilih untuk tidak memulai percakapan.

**Drttt...drttt...**

One Message Recived.

Jongin langsung mengambil ponselnya, memasukan password dan lalu membaca pesan itu.

Kyungsoo dongkol. Sungguh.

Kalau kyungsoo yang mengirim pesan mungkin tidak akan dibaca secepat itu, lalu password yang ada di ponsel jongin pastilah tanggal lahir ataupun tanggal yang menurutnya paling memoriable. Sungguh rasanya jika sudah seperti ini kyungsoo merasa sangat murah.

Kyungsoo seolah mengejar jongin.

Kyungsoo seolah menganggap jongin lebih dari dirinya.

Kyungsoo begitu over protective sampai kyungsoo merasa jongin mulai tidak nyaman dengan perlakuannya.

Tapi hello? Mereka pernah berciuman dan itu mungkin cukup menjadi bukti kalau mereka saling mengasihi bukan?

Atau ciuman yang pernah mereka lakukan hanyanya penyaluran hasrat semata? Tanpa cinta?

Ayolah umur mereka sudah mau duapuluh tahun. Apa mereka begitu bodoh sampai tidak mengerti artinya cinta?

Kyungsoo hanya bisa melahap chocolate cake yang seharusnya amat manis itu kini menjadi hambar sampai kyungsoo tidak mau memakannya lagi. Kyungsoo menaruh garpunya dan memilih untuk melihat kearah luar.

"Kenapa lagi soo?"

"Aku hanya tidak nafsu makan jongin"

"Apakah jalanan diluar lebih indah untuk dilihat daripada aku?" goda jongin.

"hmmm.." kyungsoo terihat berfikir

"iya, kali ini jalanan itu lebih indah darimu"

"haha selalu saja seperti itu. Soo aku suapi ya?"

"tapi aku rasa cake ini sudah tidak manis lagi jongin"

"hm begini saja, karena kau terlihat cantik hari ini kau boleh memesan cake yang lain. Mungkin cake ini tidak dibuat dengan baik oleh bakery nya"

"Jangan berbuat manis padaku saat ini jongin, percuma jika kau hanya baik padaku saat kita bertemu" ucap kyungsoo tanpa takut, ia akui ia sangat lelah.

"Kyungsoo jangan memulai pembicaraan itu, aku tidak ingin marah dan membuatmu bingung karena urusan sepele ini. Kau harusnya mengerti aku soo, aku milikmu"

'**just stop that fucking bullshit word jongin sshi' **batin kyungsoo.

"okay okay, i want red velvet cake please"

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Setelah selesai mereka langsung melaju menuju apartemen kyungsoo. Jongin yang sudah biasa langsung pergi merebahkan diri di kasur kyungsoo. Jongin memanggil kyungsoo untuk berbaring bersamanya. Tangan jongin dengan lembut mengelus rambut kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap jongin dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Jongin.."

"hmmm"

Kyungsoo mendekat, lalu memeluk jongin dalam diam.

"Ada apa kyung?"

"Biarkan seperti ini lebih lama jongin. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu"

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya, ia pun membalas pelukan manis darinya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu saja kyung, ada apa memang?"

"Apa menurutmu aku terlihat aneh? Ma-maksudku sikapku padamu, apa tidak terlalu berlebihan? Padahal kita hanya berteman dekat tapi aku menghawatirkanmu setengah mati. Apa tidak apa apa?"

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan kyungsoo ya, kau satu satunya orang yang bersikap baik kepadaku. Makanya aku ingin menjagamu, aku tidak ingin melukaimu."

_'Melukaiku? Apa kau tidak tau aku sering menangis karenamu jongin?' batin kyungsoo._

"Apa kau menyayangiku?"

"Sangat kyung, aku sangat menyayangimu"

Jongin melepas pelukannya, lalu merubah posisinya yang kini duduk di atas kasur. Jongin menarik kyungsoo untuk ikut duduk bersamanya. Lalu jongin mengelus lagi yeoja yang ada di depannya itu.

"Kau tau kyung? Mungkin jika saat ini aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku tidak bisa berubah seperti sekarang. Setidaknya teman teman kita di kelas melihatku lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"..."

"Hanya kau yang mengerti aku kyung, kau lebih tau aku daripada diriku sendiri."

Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengangguk, entah sudah berapa kata yang keluar dari mulut jongin dan membuat kyungsoo jatuh dan tetap tinggal dalam perasaannya.

Jongin megeratkan kelima jarinya dengan jari kyungsoo, jongin pun mendekat. Bibir kedua insan itu menyatu. Saling melumat satu sama lain. Tangan kyungsoo kini bertengger manis di leher jongin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menerima toh dia juga menginginkannya, tidak peduli dengan kata dan perlakuan jongin yang tidak sama. Yang kyungsoo tau, Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Jongin.

Sebenarnya cinta itu tidak mengenal lelah. Adapun mungkin karena salah satu diantaranya tidak benar benar mencintai dengan baik. Kyungsoo kadang berfikir untuk menjauh dari jongin. Semakin kyungsoo berusaha menjauh, Semakin besar rasa ingin terus bersama jongin.

Jam sepuluh malam barulah jongin pulang ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo merasa agak tenang untuk sekarang. Kyungsoo selalu tenang apabila jongin sudah menciumnya, rasanya jongin menyiram tanaman yang hampir mati. Dan ajaibnya tanaman itu dapat tumbuh lagi dengan baik.

Kyungsoo mengecheck grup Kelas Kakao talk. Membuka informasi siapa tau saja ada tugas yang ia harus kerjakan.

**PPYOONG.. PPYOONG**

One message recived

**Park Chanyeol : **Do Kyungsoo ya?

'Eh ? ada apa? Tumben sekali Chanyeol mengirimku pesan' pikir Kyungsoo.

**Do Kyungsoo : **Ya? Ada apa yeol?

**Park Chanyeol : **Bagaimana hatimu? Jangan bersedih terlalu lama kyung. Aku tau Jongin itu brengsek padamu. Kenapa kau masih saja mau bertahan eh? Secinta itukah?

**Do Kyungsoo : **Kau tau chanyeol ah? Aku saja bingung. Hehe sungguh.

**Park Chanyeol : **Kyungsoo, kau sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri. Aku sungguh tidak bisa melihatmu sedih seperti itu terus kyung.

**Do Kyungsoo :** Gomawo yeol, kau memang yang terbaik (: sampaikan salamku pada baekhyun.

**Park Chanyeol : **Okay kyung, jaga kesehatanmu.

**Do Kyungsoo :** Iya yeol (:

Kyungsoo mungkin sangat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol (sahabatnya dan sahabat jongin) yang baik sekali padanya. Bahkan Chanyeol berani berkata kasar saat dulu kyungsoo di acuhkan.

_Flashback one month ago_

"Apa maksudmu jongin? Kau bilang kau akan melupakan krystal?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa melupakannya kyung, kau tahu bukan seberapa besar aku mennyayanginya?"

"Lalu untuk apa kau bersamaku hah?!"

Jongin hanya bisa terdiam, ia tau ia memang salah. Malam itu mereka sedang ada di apartemen kyungsoo. Sampai suatu saat jongin menceritakan hal yang amat kyungsoo benci. _Krystal-_ yeoja yang selama ini dikejar jongin saat semula masuk di universitas. Namun entah kenama Krystal lebih memilih Minho dan meninggalkan Jongin. Saat saat itulah kyungsoo selalu ada buat Jongin, dan tentu lambat laun Kyungsoo memiliki rasa tersediri untuk jongin.

Lalu berminggu minggu setelahnya Jongin dan kyungsoo semakin dekat. Kyungsoo yang semakin menyukai jongin mulai berubah untuk menjauhi jongin secara perlahan. Jongin yang merasa aneh terhadap sikap kyungsoo mulai bertanya kenapa dan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kyungsoo yang bingung harus apa malah menceritakan segalanya, kyungsoo yang menyukai jongin.

Dan pada saat itu jongin pun mengakui bahwa ia juga menyukai kyungsoo, dan dari situlah kyungsoo mulai berharap.

"Tolong ambilkan note miliku jongin!"

Jongin berjalan kearah meja dan mengambil notenya. Kyungsoo saat itu terlihat acak acakan. Matanya merah karena menangis, raut mukanya sangat menyedihkan. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka jika selama ini jongin yang menyukai kyungsoo bisa setega itu menyukai krystal.

Kyungsoo menarik paksa note berwarna putih itu. Isinya adalah point point yang ia dan jongin ingin lakukan bersama sama. Kurang lebih ada seratus dua belas point yang telah mereka tulis.

"Kau mau apakan note kita kyung?"

"Note kita apa maksudmu _brengsek?!"_

"Ky-kyungsoo.. kumohon maafkan aku kyung"

Jongin hanya bisa menatap kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas. Kyungsoo merobek langsung note putihnya itu dan melemparkan semua sampah kertas itu di depan muka jongin.

"Pergi! Jangan kembali lagi jongin!"

"Kyung.. kumohon kyung.."

"Apa lagi? Kau bahkan sudah tau apa yang aku benci huh?! Tapi kau tetap saja seperti ini. Aku pikir kau menjadi pengganti kasih sayang ayahku. Tapi justru kamu memperburuk segala jongin."

"Berikan aku kesempatan kyung... aku mohon.." jongin terlihat memohon, membungkukan badannya di depan kyungsoo. Jongin sangat tidak bisa jika kyungsoo seperti ini. Kyungsoo itu bagai malaikat bagi jongin. Kyungsoo tau perkembangan kesehatan jongin, kyungsoo bahkan perhatian kepadanya walau dikelas sekalipun. Kyungsoo akan menjadi reminder sekaligus alarm jongin jika jongin lupa sesuatu.

"Pergi jongin, aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

"Jebal kyung.. kali ini saja... please.. aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau memaafkanku kyung"

"Menyusahkan, pergi jongin"

Kyungsoo 180 derajat berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang biasanya. Kyungsoo yang murah senyum, kyungsoo yang biasanya akan lunak dengan perkataan manis jongin kini melebihi batas ambang kesabarannya.

Tanpa sadar, jongin mulai menitikan air matanya. Matanya hampir sama merahnya dengan kyungsoo.

'Tuhan tolonglah.. jangan pisahkan aku dengan kyungsoo' doa jongin dalam hati.

"Aku tau aku salah kyung, maafkan aku please. Aku berani malu untuk saat ini, aku mengharapkan kita dapat bersama lebih lama. Aku masih ingin melakukan point point yang kita inginkan sebelumnya. Aku memang menyukai krystal karena memang aku penasaran dengannya. Aku yakin jika aku bersamanya pun tidak akan bertahan lebih dari satu bulan kyung"

"hh-hajima.." lirih kyungsoo.

"kamu untukku itu amat berbeda kyung, aku ingin kita bersama sampai kita yakin dan memilih dengan pasangan kita masing masing nanti. Aku membutuhkanmu kyung.. tolong..."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam, antara yakin dan tidak pada semua perkataan jongin. Disatu sisi kyungsoo ingin semua ini berakhir. Namun, kyungsoo juga tidak ingin kehilangan jongin. Jongin satu satunya orang yang ia percaya semenjak kuliah di Seoul. Jongin yang pertama mendekatiku dan mengenalkan ku pada lingkungan ini. Jongin juga yang akan menemaniku kemanapun aku mau pergi.

Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo terdiam terus memohon mohon pada kyungsoo, sampai saat dimana jongin mendekati kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Menangis dalam pelukannya.

_ Two days later.._

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum saat ini, karena kemarin kyungsoo memaafkan jongin dengan syarat tidak mengungkit dan mengatakan nama yeoja manapun lagi. Kyungsoo saat ini sedang ada di lobby Universitasnya. Sampai temannya Park Chanyeol datang menghampirinya.

"Kyung.. kau menangis lagi"

"hehe aku akan menceritakan sesuatu, bisakah?"

"Tentu saja kyung, Apartemen mu?"

"Okay, Lapor dulu pada yeojamu yeol. Aku tidak ingin disangka sebagai perusak hubungan orang"

"haha iya kyung"

Kyungsoo mengambil gelas kaca di meja lalu menuangkan Jus jeruk miliknya. Setelah itu kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol.

" Jadi begini yeol... sebenarnya.."

.

.

.

" Sialan, semudah itukah dia berbicara itu padamu?"

"Ya sialnya seperti itu kenyataanya yeol" Kyungsoo mengelap air matanya.

"Kalau dia bukan sahabatku, sudah aku tonjok muka so polosnya itu"

"Aku lebih menginginkan kau membunuhnya perlahan yeol, haha" canda kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi kyungsoo. Ia tau kyungsoo pasti hanya berusaha menenangkan pikirannya saja. Ia tau kyungsoo teramat sangat memikirkan hal ini.

"Kyungsoo, kalau suatu saat nanti Jongin menyukai dan berpacaran dengan krystal. Aku akan menghajarnya. Aku tidak akan menganggap si brengsek itu sebagai temanku lagi"

"t-ttapi chanyeol, itu tidak baik. Aku tau aku kesal padanya. Tapi bukan berarti aku menginginkan ia sakit sepenuhnya"

"Kyung... Kamu itu terlalu baik padanya, biasakah kau berbuat agak jahat?"

Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya. Lalu mukanya terelihat seperti sedang berfikir.

"apakan saat aku mengatakan aku ingin memunuhnya itu bukan termasuk jahat ya chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, sebegitu polosnya eh? Chanyeol menyayangkan sekali jika Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi kyungsoo karena Chanyeol tidak memiliki adik, maka kyungsoo sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya.

Kyungsoo itu sabar, air matanya saja tidak pantas untuk namja brengsek seperti jongin. Tapi chanyeo itu cukup dewasa untuk melihat masalah dari segala sisi walaupun Chanyeol sangat yakin bahwa jonginlah yang sangat brengsek.

Tapi apa hak chanyeol? Chanyeol hanya bisa menenangkan kyungsoo. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang akan ikut campur dalam masalah orang.

'**You're such a jerk Kim Jong In' **batin Chanyeol.

_Flashback End_

_ REVIEW JUSEYO!_

_Thankss~_


End file.
